five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumpscares/Gallery
Fnati:Found Main Game Deaths Death Static.gif|The static when the player dies. 82words.png|The text on the bottom right of the game over screen. (Old) www.GIFCreator.me_o57XuQ.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey grabbing the player. (For some reason he has his Shade's aspect) Output E278Fk.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey grabbing the player. (Old) Output FYb1al.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey ripping his own head off and then throwing it right at the screen on title sequence. Interestingly, he doesn't seem to be spewing out yellow blood from the neck hole like normal. (Old) output_ssVFjh.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and nearing the player when idle in the title screen. (Old) Output rKRq4U.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and nearing the player as part of the Night 3 cutscene. (Old) Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|Photo-Negative Mickey waving his head and hands before nearing and then grabbing the player on the menu in the demo. (Old) Output mm0ndv by puritysin-d8yzw64.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping out from under on the menu with strange human eyes, and then raising his head and opening his mouth; similar in style with True Mickey (Old). Oswaldfull.gif|Oswald violently screaming at the player. Oswald death 1.gif|Oswald violently screaming at the player. (Old) Oswald1.gif|Oswald violently twitching his body. (Unused) Jumps.gif|The Face popping up and grabbing the player. The Face jumpscare 1.gif|The Face psychotically attacking the player. (Old) Acephalous's Jumpscare.gif|Acephalous's headless body grabbing the player. Minnie jumpscare.gif|Photo-Negative Minnie popping up and screaming at the player's face after lowering her arms. (Scrapped). ImpureMouse_jumpscare.gif|Impure Mouse rising up and then rotating her head upside down to show the player her teeth. (Old). Suicide Mouse Jumpscare.gif|Suicide Mouse popping up and grabbing the player. Willy's Jumpscare.gif|Willy popping up and opening his mouth at the player, apparently about to eat him. Willy_title_jumpscare.gif|Willy popping up and leaping at the protagonist on the title screen in his scrapped shade form (Old). output_1kIrVu.gif|Classic Oswald rushing into the Office and screaming at the player. (Reused) NewOswldJ.gif|Classic Oswald smashing up the office before nearing the player. (Scrapped) Oswald new.gif|Classic Oswald rushing into the Office, breaking the desk in half, and then violently screaming at the player. (Old) Oswaldnewjumpscare2.gif|Classic Oswald jumping up and screaming at the player (Old). Undying's Jumpscare.gif|Undying waving his head side to side in a taunting manner before he nears the player. (Reused) Output_yBv2Qx.gif|Undying grabbing the player. (Old) output_fT4xsQ.gif|Undying grabbing the player. (Scrapped). Hour Glass jumpscare.gif|Hourglass jumping up and twisting his head upside down. (Scrapped) Henry_Jumpscare.gif|Henry popping up and picking the player up with his only arm. (Scrapped). Ortensia old Jumpscare.gif|Ortensia violently screaming at the player (Old) Output_I1zfxF.gif|Ortensia violently screaming at the player. (Scrapped) Past Mickey Jumpscare.gif|Past Mickey grabbing the player. Normal_Mickey_Jumpscare.gif|Past Mickey grabbing the player. (Note: this is actually a color-inverted version of Photo-Negative Mickey's death animation put on a gradient white screen.) Www.GIFCreator.me XDilBS.gif|MickMick slapping the player in the face. MickMick jumpscare.gif|MickMick popping up and nearing the player. P-N Mickey 2nd Jumpscare.gif|True Mickey popping up and inverting his colors after raising his hand. (Note that he looks similar to MickMick in the last frame.) (Old) Output 68mwYV.gif|True Mickey shaking his head, as if laughing, and raising and then lowering his hands before screaming and nearing to grab the player. Output lA0kNR.gif|Corruptus swaying back and forth before grabbing the player's face. Corruptus jumpscare.gif|Corruptus popping up and twisting head upside down. (Old) Power Out Deaths PNM attack 2.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and squeezing the player's face when the power is out. Oswald's Power Out Jumpscare.gif|Oswald screaming at the player when the power is out. The Face jumpscare 2.gif|The Face popping up and pressing his face right on the player's when the power is out. Hiding Deaths PNM attack under deskl.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey lunging at the player while hiding. Oswald Death Desk.gif|Oswald lunging at the player while hiding. The Face Desk Death.gif|The Face lunging at the player while hiding. (Notice his face tightening up like a mask) Suicide Mouse Desk Attack.gif|Suicide Mouse grabbing the player while hiding. (Notice the expanding eyes) Acephalous hide death.gif|Acephalous turning the player around, and then grabbing him while hiding. (Unused) Slester Jumpscare.gif|Slester lunging at the player while hiding. A white cube can be curiously seen before it appears. output_jZ6yrF.gif|Corruptus showing his enhanced strength off by picking up the desk and putting it aside, and then lunges right at the player while hiding. Rare Death Screens 27.png|Rare Photo-Negative Mickey screen. god.png|Rare God screen. 30.png|Rare The Face screen. 4222.png|Rare Photo-Negative Minnie screen; also her death screen before it was scrapped. ADI:JTK Death output_JCUhr1.gif|Jeff The Killer plunging his cleaver right on the player's head. Free Roam Death PNM attack 2.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and squeezing the player's face during Free Roam; the exact same animation for if the power is out while he is around. Hallucination Death Output_dI0M4m.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey appearing normal until he suddenly shifts into his Shade form and lunges at the player. While this isn't a jump scare in the traditional sense, it can still be frightening to players. Disadvantages, but no death screens or animations 152.png|Disembodied on the Office Desk. Disembodied in Office New.png|Disembodied in the Office. (Old) Disembodied In Office.png|Disembodied in the Office. (Old) Dolan Office Texture.png|Disembodied's texture for when in the Office. (Old) Daisy Duck In Office New.png|Daisy Duck in the Office. (Old) Daisy Duck In Office.png|Daisy Duck in the Office. (Old) Henry Floor 3.png|Henry in the 3rd Floor of the Pirate Caverns Purity In Office New.png|God appearing in the Office. (Note her right feet is missing) (Scrapped) 531.png|God in the Office. (Old) Pluto in Office New.png|Pluto in the Office. Pluto In Office.png|Pluto in the Office. (Old) output_VdXHOD.gif|Acephalous's body wearing Disembodied's head running through the Staff Area. (Edited) Image.png|Daisy Duck in the Office, together with Disembodied, Pluto and Acephalous's head in a Game Jolt teaser named "You didn't expect him to be the only annoying one... did you?". (Outdated) Category:Deaths Category:Game Mechanics Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Game Galleries